


Like a Rabbit- Part 9

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Swirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 9

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

“Want the head off my chocolate bunny?” Remus asked. Severus was in another of his moods, and if sacrificing his favorite Easter treat was what it took, Remus considered it an acceptable loss. Remus held up the chocolate and wiggled it around to tempt him.

Snape lifted his eyes off the parchment he was scribbling on and shook his head. “Of course not. And don’t you eat that whole thing at once. I have too much to do to brew a stomach-settling potion for you.”

“Yes, Mother.” Remus bit down, taking the ears off at once. As the sinfully sweet chocolate melted in his mouth, he walked across the sitting room. “What are you doing that’s so important?”

Snape did not reply. He kept his nose in the books and papers, and kept his quill scratching quickly.

Snape had insisted he was too busy to enjoy the beginning of their vacation together. Perhaps it was important correspondence. Or some new potion Snape had just figured out and needed to get down before he forgot. Or perhaps… “Severus, what are you doing?”

Realizing that Remus was standing over his shoulder, Snape quickly collected his pieces of parchment, slipping them under books so they couldn’t be seen. It appeared to Remus that Snape was writing something about them. Except the last paragraph was just a series of scribbles. As an author, himself, Remus thought he recognized something. “Severus?”

Snape remained silent.

Remus softened. “All right. For the last few days you’ve been snide and snarky. And normally that would be driving me wild, but for some reason you seem distant as well. That’s unacceptable. Now…” He leaned over and pressed his lips to Snape’s cheek. “I promise not to ask you about what you were just working on if you’ll do one thing for me.”

Though he stiffened in his seat, Snape broke down. “What’s the one thing?”

Remus squeezed his shoulders to buy himself time. A million thoughts ran through his head but when he felt the tension in the man, the solution just slipped out. “Take a bath with me.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “All right.”

Remus led the way upstairs and ran the bath. He stripped his own clothes off in an instant, but took his time taking off Snape’s clothes. First an untying of shoes and pulling off of socks. Then down came the forest green shorts, which Snape stepped out of. Remus ducked under the robes, nuzzling Snape’s crotch. No kisses, no licking, nothing of that sort. Just skin against skin, and that was enough to make Snape’s cock stir. Remus pushed the robes up and pulled them off. Moments were spent in silence, knowing the stories behind each other’s scars. Then Remus turned off the tap and they embraced.

That was when the snogging began. Kisses were so powerful they almost forgot about the hot water waiting for them. But they inched closer, hands everywhere, squeezing and caressing, probing and pinching. Snape pulled back and held out a hand to help Remus into the tub. But Remus shook his head and went for his wand instead.

With a few spells, the bathtub was no longer just a tub. Multiplied in size, it filled up nearly the entire bathroom. And when he stuck his wand in the water and swirled it about, the water began to bubble as though it had always been a whirlpool tub. Snape cracked a smile at the sight, and Remus saw it before it disappeared. With a smile of his own, Remus then allowed Snape to help him into the tub.

The water was heavenly. It was hot without being stifling, but certainly degrees higher than just warm. The torrents of bubbles, spinning and circling, provided a relaxing sort of bombardment. Remus sank into the tub, letting the water envelop him. He watched as Snape stepped in, one foot then two, waist, then chest. The man looked just as good beneath the water as he did above, except that the bubbles obscured his view a bit. He came up for air. “Nice, isn’t it?”

“That goofy smile on your face is the worst of it,” Snape told him. “This is just a bath.”

“Not just a bath.” Remus had no intention of explaining the symbolism, especially since Snape was intelligent enough to figure it out. Plus, the bath was good for other things as well. Remus moved smoothly through the water until he was up against Snape’s front. Their legs tangled, cocks against thighs and hands picking up right where they’d left off outside the tub.

Snape kissed Remus below the ear, just at the jaw bone. Remus tilted his head and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply and moved his thigh against Snape’s crotch. Then his hands worked the tenseness out of Snape’s shoulders. When Snape stopped kissing in order to enjoy the massage, Remus’ hands went lower. They worked the chest, teasing the nipples briefly but spending more time on the knots in Severus’ sides. When he got to the leg, he lifted one of them up, positioning it so Snape’s foot was on the side of the bath. At that angle, the tip of Snape’s hard cock just broke up above the surface of the water. Remus took advantage.

With two fingers gliding up into Snape’s bum, he went down on the man. His tongue swirled delightfully around the head, in one direction and then the other. His fingers slid in, right to the knuckles, and when his fingers turned inside, Snape gasped. Snape looked at Remus’ smile and leaned over, kissing the top of his head in approval. Snape raised himself up more, his other leg up on the other side of the tub, so he was practically floating on the water and Remus had unfettered access to his cock.

Remus took advantage, finishing the very last swirl with the tongue. Then he took in all of Snape’s cock and began sucking. He imagined his mouth must be at least as hot and wet as the bathwater, but Snape’s reaction was astounding. There was a moan and a desperate thrust. And Remus, with his mouth still encompassing the organ, added another finger at just the right angle to hit the prostate. Snape came at once. Shaken by the waves of ecstasy, Snape might have slipped disastrously, had it not been for Remus between his legs. The man moved forward, positioning himself to catch the backs of Snape’s knees on his shoulders. The water washed them both clean almost instantly.

Snape’s wet hands touched the side of Remus’ face, appreciatively. Then he brought his legs down and pulled Remus close. He forced one thigh against Remus’ crotch and held the man tightly. With the bubbles swirling around him, arousal was not difficult to maintain. But when Snape began moving his leg, Remus knew he was done for.

Hands wet and fingers already pruney, Remus clung to Snape, burying his face in the damp chest. Water lapped at his chin as he gasped and humped, turning the water around him choppy. He gripped harder as he felt the orgasm coming on. His body slid easily in the water, his cock repeatedly rubbing up and down the strong thigh until he cried out. Bliss shot through him, with white flashes before his eyes.

When Remus had regained his senses, he found himself still in Snape’s arms. The embrace was wet but toasty warm and undeniably filled with caring. Were he to ask Snape now about the writings, he probably would have received an honest answer. Remus closed his eyes as he felt Snape’s hand stroking the back of his head. Snape’s mood had definitely improved, and there were other methods of finding things out.


End file.
